The SECRET and The PROMISE about You
by Chavyn10
Summary: Agreement childhood recalled to mind Lucy Natsu reminded him back. But he changed his appearance, his name and others. And it's been 7 years he moved home to Fiore and now she is back again to Magnolia. Will Natsu still remember? And what events can happen next? R & R. ..
1. Meet you

The SECRET and The Promise

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Pair : Nalu

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

" hey Luce moved you so today ? " Natsu asked a child to Lucy's pink -haired little girl with blond hair " Yes , hm .. Natsu .. " Lucy said " yes what is it Lucy ? " Natsu asked . " en ... not so ah . " Said Lucy . " Yo , Luce . Will you promise me one thing before going away from me ? " Natsu asked , " Promise ? " repeated Lucy against Natsu said earlier . " yes ... promised " Natsu said . "Really what promises Natsu ? " she asked once more . " eng .. Air .. promise when you grow up you're going back to Magnolia and we will be together forever , " Natsu said nervously . " together forever ? " I asked again . " Do you mind ? " Natsu asked . " no , of course not . Increasingly with Natsu maybe I 'll be happy , we could have play continue . , but you do have a really promising right? And you will menapatinya right? " I said reassuringly. " he ... he .. PROMISE " Natsu said reassuringly. " PROMISE " I said . We also interlocked little finger sign the agreement . " Oh yes Luce , you want to save this bracelet right? Wear every day if you still remember me " said Natsu as he gave a bracelet to Lucy . " Hem .. sure " I replied . " Lucy ... let's go " said Lucy 's mother from a distance . " nah Natsu bye " I said while leaving Natsu and I saw he just waved my hand waving .

Whusss ...

' huh ... dream it again , it seems I still remember Natsu yes . Does he still remember me ? ' I thought to myself that just woke up . " Lucy , you're up huh ? Let's mother is preparing breakfast and you have to quickly go to school now you would not have to go to school ? Moreover the new school . Better not give a bad impression on your first day Lucy " mother 's advice I've heard from the door . " yes ma'am . " I said simply

Yes , now I'm 7 years old Fiore moved from Magnolia to when I was 7 years old and now has 15 years of my life and I have come back to Magnolia . Yes now I'm not a kid anymore even though I still remember kecadian that time , and I still remember Natsu , what he still remember me ? The question was always spinning in my brain memory .

I was rushed to the bathroom and get ready to go to school , after that I put on a new uniform and prepare bags as well as a good hair menguncit this . Once I felt ready to take the bracelet giving Natsu that still I keep . Then I came down with my mother Nayla ikit breakfast , Jude father , and sister Wendy . After that I went gliding kesekolaj and Wendy ( # Luce : oe author departed not glide ... ! * Author : I dong up you do not want to be allotted translucent huh .. ? # Luce : yes .. yes .. sorry deh . ) using a car driven by the father .

Lucy POV end

The school ... ...

normal POV

Gildart sensei came into the classroom.

" Good morning , this school year I will be your homeroom . before I roll to introduce myself , I am going to introduce someone to you . Come on ! " Gildart command to Lucy

" Ohayoo mina ... I'm Lucy " Lucy said that somehow the pink -haired young man was shocked to hear the name of the new student

" Lucy Haruka will be your friend . " hello Lucy . " Ohayoo Lucy " called all the students . unless a Siwa was very disappointed because it is not siwi man he was looking for . why ? because different clan , different eyes , and it's also a bit different what he might be the person looking . ? maybe he is not the person she was looking for

" Lucy please select where you want to sit . Ahead or behind . " Said Gildart . " I just sat behind Sensei " Lucy said as he saw where he would sit and look at someone who thinks in the know

Who is ... ?

To be contiunue

Thanks to you Because You Read. Finally I would like to say thank you and yes ... please review ! all want to collect ideas for stories chapy 2 .

Thanks :)

Oh yes, if there is a Facebook add me ya : Chavynagathatampubolon

If there is a twitter do not forget to follow me on : chavynagatha

Bye .. bye ... wait for me in chapy 2 ya ..


	2. Ask

Hi .. back again with chavyn author slang worldwide

This time in chapy 2 story would be on again

Oh yes thanks for reading and review .

Chapter 2

The SECRET and The PROMISE

Chapy previous ...

" Ohayoo mina ... I'm Lucy " Lucy said that somehow the pink -haired young man was shocked to hear the name of the new student

" Lucy Haruka will be your friend . " hello Lucy . " Ohayoo Lucy " called all the students . unless a student was very disappointed because the student is not the person she was looking for . why ? because different clan , different eyes , and it's also a bit different what he might be the person looking . ? maybe he is not the person she was looking for

" Lucy please select where you want to sit . Ahead or behind . " Said Gildart . " I just sat behind Sensei " Lucy said as he saw where he would sit and look at someone who thinks in the know

Who is ... ?

End chapy 1

... - ... - ... chapy 2 ... - ... - ...

Natsu POV

' it was not her ' I thought. " Hi , I'm Lucy , what 's your name ? " Luce asked , smiling sweetly ' similar ' I said to myself . " hm , , , I Natsu . Natsu Dragnel glad to meet you " my compliments to Lucy . ' somehow I still think about you Luce ? I hope yours is to be by my side today. " I said to myself .

End Natsu POV

... , , , , , ...

normal POV

Gildart began to roll one by one of his students and told them to introduce themselves .

" Erza Scarlet " he said . " yes , me sensei " said a red-haired beautiful girl an aura of authority and confidence. " please introduce yourself " continued Gildart . " My name was called Erza Scarlet Erza enough . " Erza said introducing herself . " Good . Subsequently Levy . " said Gildart . " hi ... mina . Levy My name Mc Garden glad to meet you " said a short blue hair girl and wear a glasses . ' the girl who looks like smart'said Lucy . Then Gildart forward calls to his last name and specify Erza as class president . After completion Gildart was out of the classroom and make the recess bell rang out the entire class except Natsu , Lucy , Levy . And Erza .

Lucy came up to Levy and Erza . "Hi levy - chan what are ya ? " Said Lucy " Uh ... Lu - chan . 's Again read the latest novel " Levy replied . " Well ya better . " Said Erza . " Oh yes, congratulations Erza has become class president . " Said Lucy . "Yeah Erza - san congratulations " Levy said participating congratulations . " Hai .. hai ... Arigatounee . " Erza said as she looked down as her cheeks flushed when praised . As they talked about the Novel Levy , Erza positions , as well as the origin of the arrival of the moving Lucy , Natsu 'd been just a silent look at Lucy who spoke with Levy and Erza . Erza is aware of it because he Directly facing backward whispering words into her ear about Natsu .

" Hey Lucy , Natsu saw seemed 'd been kept " Erza whispered

" Uh ... b .. is it true .. ? " she asked in a whisper and do not want rear facing fear Natsu if know they 're talking about .

"Yes , he had been just looks at you . Did you know why ? " Now that Erza asked

" hn , , , do not know Erza - san " said Lucy .

" What you 've met before " whispered Levy who also picked up .

" unlikely " Lucy said again

" mina , how we talk somewhere else just would not it be nice if spoken elsewhere . " Levy suggestions

" Yes , let's go " said Lucy, Erza and go . They also went to the canteen Mira Sensei .

in the cafeteria ... ...

Lucy POV

' what Natsu really see me? ' asked Lucy in the liver .

" Hey Lu - chan do not stare ... " said Levy

" Eh .. i .. iy .. yes - yes . " Replied haltingly

" Hey Natsu did not know it was once a carefree but since living in his childhood he was a quiet student " said Erza

" Really? period anyway , , , ," I was surprised

" no wonder he was so quiet during this " added Levy .

' ouch Lucy because you now Natsu be quiet ' I told myself cursing myself

"it seems you have to ask why he is always watching when the class was Lucy " Erza suggestions

" Yes , maybe you look like someone who perbah met Lucy " says Levy

" hai .. hai ... well then I'll tell you right? 'I say again .

" Well that's what we want . Starting from now we will be friends ya .. " Levy said excitedly

" Okay ... I agree " said Erza

"I will also happy have friends like you . " I said .

" Hey guys here just want to chat alone or want to order too ? " Said Mira sensei with a bit cynical .

"Oh yes , , , . Sorry Mira Sensei because we forgot to talk cool . I ordered orange juice " Erza said while bending over and apologized and we followed her .

" hai ... hai ... never mind anyway I 've become a student like you who were chatting to forget ordering snacks . Oh yes , what the two of you also want to order ? " Mira asked sensei to me, and Levy

" I just vanilla milk shake sensei " I said

" If me melon juice sensei " said Levy

Then we had spent our drinks until the bell rang and we ran to class before Sensei Laxus bad math teacher was punishing our world because it comes late .

The class ... ...

" fortunately not too late " I said .

" Lu - chan oh yes do not forget to ask ya . " Levy said with a wink at me . Then I was sitting in my chair . And I also want to talk to him directly . Natsu Dragnel , sorry this is my little friend .

" Hn ... Natsu " I called .

" Yes , what ? " asked Natsu

" I'm sorry if this question is not polite . what when I'm in class with Erza and Levy continue ... you see ," I said again .

' What ? So he knows I saw ? How is what should I say? ' Asked Natsu in the Heart

Lucy POV end

To Be Contiuniue

want to know the answer ? Follow the story continues in chapy to 3 . Bye ... bye ...

Oh yes , , , , remember its reviewnya yes yes . Thanks .

And who want to follow me I love ya : chavynagatha .

Do not Forget the reviews yes , , , byee ...


End file.
